Second Chances
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: What if someone else had been there when Ryuk went to write Light's name in his Deathnote? What if that person changed it all. Light x OC . Oneshot with a chance for expanding.


Summary:

What if someone else had been there when Ryuk went to write Light's name in his Deathnote? What if that person changed it all.

He really is a handsome man, it's a shame he has to die like this.

I look at Ryuk.

"Are you sure you have to kill him?"

The other Shinigami smirks at me before moving to hover over the dying man.

"Oh yes, it's been a good run but it's time for something new." He pulls out his Deathnote and looks back at me.

"Unless you want to do some time traveling right about now cause you and I both know that once His name goes in my Deathnote his destiny is locked no matter how you change the past."

 _He's right. I could use my powers and go back, maybe give the guy a few pointers._ I move to hover over Light and his eyes widen. He's fading fast.

I look at Ryuk again.

"I have been bored lately."

His eyes light up with excitement then he looks to Light in almost a fondness.

 _Interesting. Guess he's getting soft in his old age._

I look into Light's distressed face. _He is good looking. I could have some fun._

"If you're going to go I suggest you do it now, another few minutes and he's done for."

I ignore Ryuk and grab my own Deathnote, it was black like most, only mine had gold writing across the front. I pulled out my pen and begin to write. Thunder sounds in the sky above and I look to Ryuk who is smiling and then Light.

"We're gonna have some fun, Kira," I wink at him and I see his eyes widen just as thunder sounds again and everything goes dark.

When I blink again I am standing in the corner of a bedroom. But I'm not alone. Standing in the far off part of the room is a much younger and healthier Light with Ryuk floating behind him. The shinigami looks in my direction knowingly. A perk of being what we are. If a shinigami is around when I time travel they retain their memories. Light is on his knees talking to the blonde girl. She seems very taken with him and her shinigami is staring at me and confusion and a little fear. The two humans carry on oblivious to my presence.

I look down at myself and close my eyes. In my shinigami form, my height rivaled that of Ryuk, my dark hair matted to a face missing nearly all my skin, black hollow eyes standing out even with my dark red cape on. I think back to my human body, the one I had before I realized what I was: dark long locks, tan skin, grey eyes, and a much shorter frame. I traded my cape in for a pair of black jeans, black top and black leather jacket. The outfit looked good on my curves. I'd been twenty two in human years before I took my shinigami form 300 years ago.

Sure I looked good, I coughed, making myself visible to the humans in the room.

They both jumped in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you get in my room?!" Light growled. I chuckled while Ryuk laughed.

I shrugged.

"Now Light...is that anyway to treat the person that saved you from death?" I tease. He frowns in confusion.

"What's going on here? Misa can't see her name," the blonde girl, Misa, whispers to Light.

I smirk at her.

"Don't stress your small brain out too much over it," I laugh. She shouts in outrage.

"What's this about you saving me? I've never met you before. I would remember if I did," Light asks.

I walk up to him slow and seductively with a sway in my hips. He gulps and his eyes widen as I stop infront of him. He has a few inches on me so I'm forced to look up.

"Would you like to remember where you know me from? Or should I keep that to myself?"

He looks nervous but nods.

"Tell me."

I grab the back of his head bring his face downt to mine. Misa cries out in outrage but I ignore her and press my lips to his. At the first touch of his lips he stiffens then begins to tremble and I know he's remembering. A second later I pull back. In his eyes is a recognition that wasn't there before.

"You're the shinigami that was there, the day I was supposed to die. You're the reason Ryuk didn't write my name in his book," he says while staring at me as if I'm the most precious thing in the world.

"Good. You remember."

"I remember those moments of you showing up and that I was dying but I don't know how I got to that point or who did it," he says. I nod.

"Yeah you wouldn't, can't have you knowing the future like that. I gave you just enough of a memory for you to know who I am."

He nods then does something unexpected. He drops to his knees before me. His eyes burning with emotion as he stares up at me.

"I'm eternally grateful. I'll do whatever I can to show you how much."

My heart starts to race a little as forbidden images begin to run through my mind of how he can repay me. A heat begins to rise in my face but thankfully Misa speaks up breaking the moment.

"Light! Get up! You belong with Misa!" She cries.

I laugh then look at her.

"No. He belongs to me. Take it from me Misa, your future isn't so bright. If I were you, I'd take my deathnote and shinigami and leave the country and forget about Light. You're one of the reasons he gets caught."

Her eyes widen.

"I get Light in trouble?"

I nod.

Tears fill her eyes. Then she looks at Light.

"Misa beg for forgiveness! Please love me Light!"

She tries to pull him off the floor but he refuses to budge and shoves her away. She looks at him then me and growls.

"You'll regret this! I'll find a way to get your name and kill you even if you are a shinigami!"

I laugh.

"You do realize I know your name. I could kill you at any time I please. The only reason I don't is as a courtesy for Rem. Now leave!" I growl. She stares at me for a moment before stomping her foot and running out of the room.

With her gone, I look back to Light and Ryuk.

"Now. Let's talk about how we're going to get rid of a certain one letter detective."

Author's Note:

If you like it review. For now it's just a one shot. It was an idea that got stuck in my head so I figured I'd post it.


End file.
